Lessons
by leaysisback
Summary: One shot (probably). Smut: read to see one of Percy's adventures as his 15 year old neighbour gives him sex lessons. (Might not be what you like or expect, so don't flame if it's not what you thought).


Hello.

So, this is a (probably) one shot, I have no idea why I made it, it's just something I wanted to write and I knew I couldn't put it in either story.

Fav pleaseee, follow pleaseee and most of all review on what you thought of it and tell me if you would like to see more of these and if you have ideas PM them please, or put them in a review.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Percy's p.o.v**

**(when he's 11 years old)**

I was laid on my bed thinking back to the adventure I had, only a few hours ago.

Flashback

Seven hours before (4 PM)

I was having a shower.

My mom was coming back from work in two hours.

The cooking had already been done earlier by my mom and I had decided, after preparing the table, to have an early shower, since I had nothing else to do, plus, water always makes me feel good for some reason.

I turned the knob on the shower so that the water stopped flowing. I opened the shower door and walked out, closing it behind me.

"Damn it", I said to myself as I realised I had no towel ready.

I opened the door of and walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"Hhhh", I heard someone sharply inhale when I walked out the door. I looked at where the gasp had come from and saw my next door neighbour's daughter, at the end of the hallway, staring at me, although her gaze wasn't fixated on my face, instead she was staring at something on my body with wide eyes.

I looked down, trying to figure out what she was starting at, but I couldn't work out what was keeping her eyes so glued to my body, I mean, yeah, I was naked, but I'm just some 11 year old boy, I am actually quite comfortable with my body, but the stare that my neighbour was giving me, was starting to make things really awkward.

Before I could ask her what she was staring at, she beat me to it with her own question.

"Is that, like... Wow... How old are you Percy?", she asked me with her two, big blue eyes wide, that were still awkwardly fixated on my body.

My neighbour, Isabelle, if I recall correctly, was a 15 year old girl, that I sometimes met in the hallway that the door of my mom's apartment was facing, or when we met up to have dinner together, my small family with hers, after all we are neighbours.

She had blue eyes and straight black hair, she was as tall as me, she was quite skinny and had two big, round and pointy things on her chest that really shown with her tight shirt, I didn't really know what they were for, although I had seen some women putting the pointy bit into their baby's mouths, all I knew was that they made my stomach tingle when I saw them, not only did my stomach tingle, but the other thing that tingled when I saw them was now tingling a lot (A/N tingle, tingle, tingle...), but not only was it tingling but I felt the familiar feeling of it raising up. It was making my face go red, the fact that Isabelle was making my boy parts tingle, so I covered them with my hands.

"I'm eleven", I couldn't help but have a little bit of a questioning tone when I said my age.

"Get dried off and meet me in your room".

"Uuhhh... Okay?", I said with now, a much more questioning tone than before.

She walked into my room while I walked down the hallway and took a towel out of a wardrobe in my mom's bedroom, got dry and readied myself to walk into the room with my awaiting neighbour.

Wow, I thought to my self, how did this all escalate so quickly, just because of a towel.

I walked in, a towel around my waist and saw Isabelle's clothes all laid on the floor. I looked up and saw my neighbour, sat on the side of my bed with only her pink panties and pink and white bra on.

"Uuhhh, what are you doing Isy?", I said with too wide eyes.

"Giving you a sex lesson", she said with a big smile, just calmly sitting there half naked.

This is just plain weird, I thought.

"A seee... What?", she gave a small laugh.

"I saw your dick Percy and wow, for an eleven year old boy you are so big, you're probably bigger than most men, anyway it's called sex, s-e-x".

"You mean my boy bits?", I asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but don't call them that, call them, or it, a dick, or penis, and balls, or testicles".

With all this talk about my... Dick, I felt it starting to push at the fabrick of the towel, I looked down and saw it was making it's own little tent, it hurt a lot from how much it was stretched downwards, but I resisted the pain, deciding to not bring out my... Dick... I guess it's a pretty cool word.

"Oohh, that's what i'm talking about", she said as she leaned forward grabbing the edge of the towel and pulling me closer at the same time pulling down the towel.

My penis strung to life at it bounced up from it's previous position, missing her face by an inch.

She grabbed it, stopping it from bouncing any more.

During these actions that my crazy neighbour was doing I couldn't help but feel a bit of a tingle and as soon as her warm hand grabbed my dick my eyes widened at the surprising pleasure that made it's way through my body.

"Lay on the bed now Perce", she let go of my penis as I climbed onto the bed, now naked.

The second she grabbed my penis, a few memories came to mind of my self doing the same, but I didn't know what grabbing my dick was going to accomplish.

She also got onto the bed and seated herself on my thighs.

My whole body tingled even more from the heat that I felt, coming from between her legs, I clenched my stomach from all the tingling.

She frowned at my vertical staff sticking out of my body and passed over the tip with her finger picking up some of the transparent liquid that had accumulated in the spot her finger passed over. She then put her finger in her mouth and she smiled.

"Eewww", I said genuinely disgusted by the fact that she put the stuff that came out of where I peed it in her mouth.

"It might be ew for you but do know that a lot of girls like this stuff, although they are more interested in what comes after this".

Before I could ask her what she meant she smiled at me again and asked "Percy, have you ever had anything that wasn't pee come out of your dick?".

I thought for a second and then remembered something quite recent that had happened, "Yeah... One time, a few months ago, me and my mom were at the beach in Montauk and some lady passed by, she didn't have anything covering her chest and her things-", "boobs or tits", she corrected me, "-were bouncing around, my dick got all hard like now and I went back to the cabin so no one would notice, so I started touching it, after I took it out of my swimming trunks and I started like...", I made a gesture with my hand, making a circle with my index and my thumb and started pumping it up and down,"that's almost right, but you should put your other fingers in a circle too", I lined my other fingers with my index, I guess that made more sense, "but what happened after that?", "well, I kept pushing my hand up and down since it felt good, but after a few minutes this white crap started spewing everywhere, my mom came in and helped me clean up the mess, she said that next time I shouldn't do it in the kitchen and instead do it in the bathroom and she also said to try and control it more next time, but why would I do it another time when all that stuff came out, so I haven't done it since then", I finished.

"Woow, I knew that youry a quickly developing guy since you're as tall as me, but the fact that you're already cumming and a lot from what I understand and the fact that you have probably a seven inch dick, is just so cool".

"Cu... Cum, cum?", I repeated, "yeah, Percy, cum, or semen, or seed that's the white stuff that came out of your dick when you were at the beach, that is what gets girls pregnant, when you shoot that up some girl's vagina sometimes it can get that girl pregnant and the thing that stimulates it to come out is masterbading, so now what I want you to do is wrap your hands around your cock, that's another way to say dick, and masterbade in front of me".

I don't know why but the fact that a half naked girl was telling me to masterbade was making me really tingly, "lust, that is what you are experiencing right now Perce, you want to shoot that cum of yours all over me and see it run down between my boobs", she said as she cupped her bra and squeezed her boobs together.

I grabbed my dick with my hand and started pumping up and down while Isy sexily rubbed her tits together and kept sliding up and down my thighs.

After only about a minute or two I felt my stomach clenching and my balls tightening, as I pushed my dick forward on instinct, aiming it at Isabelle.

As I shot some white strings straight onto Isy's face and boobs, she smiled and laughed accidentally catching some cum in her mouth, but she just swallowed it down and kept giggling.

The view that stood in front of me was just so sexy that my dick didn't even go back to normal like last time, instead it just stood tall ready for another blow, after Isabelle got bored of liking my cum off her boobs, she bent down, her mouth hovering over my semen covered cock.

She just smiled at me and plunged right into it, engulfing my dick right into her mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as the pleasure couldn't even be describable.

"Grrlllgggrrrlll", was all that I heard as she kept bobbing on my member, she started going deeper but slowing down so I could feel when she forcefully pushed my dick down her tight throat deeper and deeper.

"FUCK, it's-so-tightttt", I shouted as she pushed my dick as deep into the confined space that her throat had and pushing it even more, until her chin touched my balls and her nose was inside my forest of pubes.

I came into her throat not even letting her gulp as I shot my semen straight down her throat and into her stomach, after five direct shots down her throat she tried to free my cock from her throat but found herself stuck, as she had to push her head up a few times before my dick finally dislodged from her throat, she gagged and coughed violently as she took deep, heavy breaths trying to not pass out from lack of oxygen.

I looked at her to make sure she was okay, she just gave me a half grin with her mouth open, showing it full of my white, creamy, cum, as it leaked out of her mouth and dribbled down her neck.

After she finally made some airspace in her mouth she smiled at me, "for a second there I thought your dick was completely stuck down my throat, but all it needed was a few pulls".

"You were coughing up cum like crazy, are you alright?".

"Yeah, of course, it's just that your stuff is so thick and dense, I just need to get use to it".

"We'll leave the sex for another day but I still need to do one last thing".

I just nodded, she grabbed her bra and pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor.

Her large boobs bounced into place, the sight making me go hard again.

She spat whatever remains of my cum, mixed with her saliva, on my dick, spreading it all over my dick with her hands, also giving me a few pumps.

She grabbed her tits with her slippery hands and bent down even more than before, smashing my dick between her two enormous globes,and sliding up and down.

"Ooohhh", was what came out of my mouth in that moment, she kept sliding on my dick,squishing it between her firm pair of boobs, sometimes even rubbing her nipples on my exhausted ball sack.

Finally after about five minutes I squirted her face full of my juice, giving one last strain to shoot out as much and as many times as I could.

When I finally finished she licked her lips, even though the rest of her face was now a few shades whiter than before, from all the cum that covered it , she wrapped her mouth around my dick sucking off all the cum on it and got up.

"Got to leave before your mom comes back, thanks for the good time, please come knock on the door whenever you're free to do some more of this", I nodded.

"Anytime".

* * *

**Fav, follow and most of all review, tell me if you want more of these and PM me the ideas, or put them in a review.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
